Ptah
Character Name: Ptah Known Aliases: The noble Djed, Wanderer, Ship Master Age: Exact Age Unknown, approx 20,000 years Gender: Asexual personality Race: Goa'uld Height/Weight: 5' 10"/180 lbs Faction: Goa'uld Rank: Homeworld: P3X-888 Current Place of Residence: Onboard his Ha'tak Galaxy: Milky Way Inventory - 1 Ha'tak 20 Death Gliders 2 Tel'tak 100 Loyal Jaffa Hand Device Planets: None - Personality - Ptah exhibits a number of personality traits typical of a Goa'uld'; Mania, psychosis, schizophrenia, and narcissism. However, he also has a number of traits that set him apart from other Goa'uld; Intuitiveness, patience, and an objective eye. These traits allow Ptah flourish where other Goa'uld would die. - Detailed History - Thousands of years ago, while the Goa'uld attempted to consolidate power with salvaged Ancient warships, Ptah had a stroke of ingenuity and designed the very first Ha'tak. Quickly, other Goa'uld began to mimic his work. In time, he also developed such designs as the Tel'tac, Death Glider, and Al'kesh. Despite this advancements, centuries would go by where Ptah did little to contribute to the advancement of Goa'uld technology. When Anubis killed Supreme System Lord Apep, Ptah allied with the other System Lords such as Ra, Sokar, Apophis, and Tiamat. Afterwards, Ptah swore allegiance to Ra. In time, he developed more designs for the new Supreme System Lord. Most of them were closely guarded by Ra. At some point in his life, Ptah developed his own personal Jaffa, named the Ta-tanen. Although not known for their speed or intelligence, they were known for their ability to weather even the most deadly of battles like a stone in rain. Though these Jaffa were small in number, they were often the only warriors left standing during wars between the System Lords. As a result, along with Ptah's intimate knowledge of Goa'uld ship weaknesses due to his designing them, Ptah's collection of planets were very rarely ever threatened with attack. When Ra was killed by the Tau'ri of Earth, Ptah chose to turn his back on all the other System Lords and wandered the galaxy with but a single companion, his First Prime and bodyguard Niptahkau. Ptah moved anonymously from world to world, observing and gathering knowledge as he went. As this very act was so against the usual Goa'uld pomposity, many who met Ptah didn't even know who he was. During these travels, several of his enemies attempted to locate and eliminate the pair but as his trail was so elusive, none were able. Ptah eventually managed to distance himself from all of the System Lords, and indeed all other Goa'uld, to the point that he had very little relations with them. This did not stop him from learning of the death of Sokar, however, who had been his long-time ally. It was due to this, and perhaps the death of Ra, that he hated the Tau'ri like no other. Recently, Ptah has returned to known Goa'uld space. Rumors of troop movements and ships have begun circulating. His current intentions are unknown. Category:Goa'uld Category:NPC Characters Category:Origins Characters Category:People